


Convergence

by imnotyeojin



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), Sunmi (Korea Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Scientists, Emotionless, F/F, First Love, or should be emotionless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-15 11:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotyeojin/pseuds/imnotyeojin
Summary: Sooyoung is part of an "elite" group of emotionless people who observe the simulation of those who "feel".  Jinsol is part of the simulation but is unaware that it even exists. Sooyoung falls for Jinsol but doesn't understand how. How will their worlds collide?Important information:- The people controlling the simulation don't have feelings, or at least shouldn't.- They are observing those with emotions to gain information.- The people in the simulation are real people and are unaware of the simulations existence.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a story so bear with me 😅

Same routine day in, day out. Wake up, observe, sleep. This schedule has gone on for as long as Sooyoung had been a legal. Prior years were spent learning about what was already known about those who 'feel' as they call it. As of now, Sooyoung spends her days watching them. 

You'd think that after all these years of gaining information they'd learn to feel something. But, to them, it is a disease that should be kept in a secure environment and eventually, wiped out. 

Fear. One of the emotions Sooyoung feels even though she shouldn't. Fear of being found out and trialed. She has pretended her entire life which had led her to this point, in one of the many laboratories with one of her partners, Vivi. 'Partners' is the only way they can refer to each other since 'friends' shouldn't exist there. Vivi is the closest she has ever had to that. It is clear she cares the same way Sooyoung does, but neither of the two has said anything about it.

"Sooyoung." her soft voice brought Sooyoung out of her overwhelming thoughts.

"Sorry." useless word, but she still used it. They were in the midst of, you guessed it, observing. There was a certain group of people Sooyoung was stuck on. Specifically this one girl, Jinsol. 

She was a scientist just like Sooyoung; a marine biologist based in the heart of Seoul. She prefers to call herself a scientist, that title makes what she does seem less cruel in her mind. 'Observer' doesn't sound too well.

Jinsol was currently watching movies with her best friend Jungeun. They were sat on the couch in their shared apartment, absentmindedly messing with each other as they watch the horrid comedy movie. As with everything else, nothing about the movie was comical to her. But, to Jinsol, the movie was hilarious. Seeing Jinsol’s cute little giggle along with the smile that never left her face almost made Sooyoung want to smile with her, almost.

“What’s so interesting about that girl?” Vivi once again broke her train of thought.

“Jinsol?” Sooyoung’s voice came out at a higher pitch than she would’ve liked. Vivi simply nodded to the one-worded question.

“Nothing. She’s just more interesting than other people.”

“Is she a threat?” Vivi sounded skeptical about the question, seeing Jinsol’s antics. A simple no was given in response. “Then why do you find her interesting?”

“I don’t she’s just.., nevermind.” Sooyoung decided against defending herself, for it would only make her seem more suspicious. A simple liking to one of those who feel or anyone really, could get her killed. Letting this infiltration off of her chest was most definitely not worth it. Silence consumed the two, leaving them to work in a sense of false tranquility.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a few months since Sooyoung first saw Jinsoul. Most days she would catch herself daydreaming about her, obsessing almost. This is a whole new feeling for her. Again, not good. Feeling fear is one thing, but feeling that type of emotion towards another person is the worst possible situation she could have found herself in. Especially when she shouldn't feel anything. But, she can't find the will to hate having these feelings. Yes, she is scared of them while living in a place like this. She wants to be like other people and be able to feel emotions without fear. Which sprouts another emotion, jealousy. At times, she gets so consumed with jealousy that she can't think clearly. Almost leading her to reveal her undesirable emotions.

At this point, she probably knows every little insignificant detail about Jinsoul. From the way she rants about her Gundam figures to her annoyed friends, to the way she knits her eyebrows together in confusion to a question she doesn't understand. She found her entire being breathtaking.

Sooyoung looked out at her urban homeplace, the monotonous buildings blurring together as she gets lost in thought. Dull colors form together into one bland grey as her eyes gloss over. She snaps herself out of it, refusing to cry over her life since it won’t solve anything. Throwing a tantrum, indulging herself in a pity party, locking herself away from the public eye, will never bring forth anything good. So for now, the raven-haired girl decides she'll just have to live life in her bland, colorless world.

-

"You continuously looking at this girl doesn’t seem healthy,” Vivi stated while blankly staring at Sooyoung. Besides a few things she shows, Vivi is as emotionless as the rest of them. Just a breathing robot basically. Sooyoung has known her since birth. 'Birth' being incubated in a lab. Family doesn't exist, only the people who made sure their subject wasn't defective. Only Sooyoung knows how bad her "mother" messed up in that area.

The observer screen changed quickly to a couple. They were on a date, professing their love to one another. “I don’t see the point in telling each other that. They’ll just end up breaking up anyway.” The raven-haired girl was glad she didn’t press on the topic of Jinsol but was equally as uncomfortable with the topic of love.

“You don’t know that.” 

Vivi gave her a pointed look. “They always do.” Sooyoung shoved her hands into the pockets of her lab coat with a shrug, circumventing the situation by doing her overdue lab work.

They sat in silence for roughly thirty minutes, the tension so thick in the air that it could be cut with a knife. The deafening silence simulates through the air as the two take notes on different activities and how it affects each person in a different manner. By far, the two deadliest emotions are anger and love. Both eventually cause agony one way or another. The way emotions were manipulated and used for personal gain sickened Sooyoung.

Sooyoung was finishing up her lab work when a soft knock echoed through the eerily silent room. A girl with black hair the same shade as Sooyoung's walked into the room. A girl that has plagued Sooyoung's subconscious since she met her. The first unwanted feeling she has felt was for this girl.

"Sunmi." Vivi acknowledged her presence since Sooyoung deemed unable. "What brings you here?" 

"Sooyoung is needed in a board meeting in an hour." Witnessing dialog between the two was like watching two machines try to discuss the weather. Her face was as blank as Sooyoung's thought process after hearing her name fall from the shorter girl’s lips. "Sooyoung." Sumni directly addressed the spaced-out girl. They made eye contact, which causes Sooyoung's heart to skyrocket. But even now, Jinsol outshined Sunmi in her eyes. Just the thought of Jinsol made her heartbeat somehow multiply. "Can you attend the meeting?" The question brought her out of her Jinsoul based reverie. 

"Um. Yes, I will be there." Sunmi simply nodded then left Vivi and Sooyoung's shared laboratory. Slowly, her heart rate returned to normal, resulting in her to let out a soft sigh.

"What was that about?" 

"Nothing, Vivi." Having to visit the board meeting for whatever reason finally dawned on Sooyoung. She wasn't sure what they needed her for but the thought of it being something bad struck fear on her. What if they found out about her menacing emotions? That fear would haunt her for the rest of the hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twt - imnotyeojin


	3. Chapter 3

"67…66…..65… " Sooyoung nervously counted down in her head as she headed to the board meeting. The different possibilities of the outcome for this conference caused her great discomfort. All the things she could be in trouble for cursed her mind, leaving her extremely overwhelmed. 

"53….52….51…" She inches nearer and nearer to her destination, the white of the walls making the hallway seem longer than it naturally is. Fear creeping up her spine when she sees the door leading to the board room. The door being the same shade as the walls make the room seem more frightening. Like she’s heading to an operating room to be stripped of her damned emotions. She consciously controls her breathing, steadying her heartbeat, showing no emotion, and becoming visibly impassive. Inwardly, she was a mess. 

“25...24….23.…" Even though she reaches the door she continues to count, letting her nerves go with each passing number. Once she reaches the number one she takes a deep breath and pushes the intimidating white door open. 

A large oval-shaped oak table lies in the center of the room. It being perfectly polished allowed her to see three of the official’s reflection in it. She looked up, her face as blank as possible as she bowed in their presence.

"Come forth." The woman at the head of the table said in a voice so angelic, it was almost menacing. Her voice echoing through the room compelling Sooyoung to saunter towards the three, showing her fear would prove to be the worst possible option.

She sat in the chair one away from the least intimidating official and waited for them to begin. "Hello, Sooyoung," the one in the center said once again. "You must be wondering why you're here. Hmm?" She hummed in question. That simple noise was horrifying to Sooyoung. But due to years of practice, her facial expression stayed neutral.

"Yes, madam." Their names were unknown to everyone, possibly even each other. There was a rumor that someone in the lower class knew one of the official’s names but were banished before they could spout a single word. Dishonor and disobedience were not allowed in the slightest. Just one disrespectful remark would cost you your head. Praise was rarely given either, just less of a chance to be killed.

"Well Sooyoung, we have a mission for you." Sooyoung struggled to hide her gasp. Missions were rarely given, and when they were they were only given to the most elite individuals. Sure, Sooyoung was trained in martial arts and basic weaponry, as opposed to others but she wouldn't deem herself worthy of a mission.

The one opposite to Sooyoung pulled papers out of a briefcase and handed them to the one in the center. "You will be heading into the simulation in order to question and terminate someone we see as a threat." The one closest to her grasped the papers and shifted them in Sooyoung's direction. A girl with shoulder-length, dark brown hair was shown on the paper. "Her name is Haseul. She is a scientist that specializes in the field of space and more out of pocket ideas. Such as, a higher being who controls them, one who does not correlate to their so-called god. Meaning us.” She paused to look at Sooyoung, then proceeds to her presentation. “She lives and works in Seoul, which is where you’ll be going. Your job is to gain intel on her then ultimately, rid us of her. Get close to her and gain her trust, it'll be a simpler task that way." Sooyoung didn't know how to feel. Haseul just so happened to be one of Jinsol's best friends and if she were to get close to Haseul she'd likely meet Jinsol. This gave her a whole array of emotions that even she didn't know the names of.

"When is this mission?" Sooyoung asked instead of trying to get out of it. Refusal was not an option.

"In the next week or so. Also, you may bring Vivi if you wish to. But, she is not required for this mission." The woman at the head of the table said in a dismissive tone. "You may go." She said while the woman closest to her handed her Haseul’s profile.

Sooyoung stood and bowed but before she left said, "May I ask, why me?" Her curiosity had gotten the best of her. Literally, anyone else could have been chosen for this mission, but they chose Sooyoung.

"You show great potential, Sooyoung." This confused her. Only once or twice had she heard of them giving any form of praise. Sure, this was no laud, but it was much more than she had expected. With that, Sooyoung bowed once again and left the room. 

She was met with white halls once again. Them acting like a blank canvas caused Sooyoung's mind to wander. Thoughts of Jinsol invaded her headspace. Unanswerable questions coursed through her thoughts. “Will I meet Jinsol?” Questions like these would remain unanswered until she finds herself in that situation. The unknown gave her anxiety, yet she masked it with a blank expression.

She entered her and Vivi’s shared laboratory, relief washed over her since she was no longer in their presence. That slight sense of relief was not enough to rid her of her thoughts, though.

Vivi looked up at her and asked, “What were you needed for?” Her constant questions would irritate Sooyound if she didn’t have a soft spot for her deep, deep down. 

“I have a mission, and you’re coming with me.” Sooyoung didn’t give Vivi the option of not coming with her.

"Okay." One thing she liked about Vivi was how easy-going she was, well as easy-going you can be without emotion. 

She informed Vivi of the mission and what their main goal is. The rest of Sooyoung's day went by with a slight weight lifted off of her shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twt - imnotyeojin


End file.
